Caulking, insulation and sealant compositions are used to seal joints and other voids and to reinforce framing, tiles, panels, lathing, wall board and other structural assemblies. Foamed application of such compositions from pressurized containers and the like is highly desirable due primarily to overall ease of application. Easy clean up concerns require that such foamed products should be washed off with simple soap and water solutions.
Some of the available foamed compositions are not stable and shrink after foamed application to the desired structure. Quite obviously, these products therefore fail in providing overall sealing or insulating efficacy. Moreover, other foamed products tend to sag or drip after application, again leading to failure.
Also, foams are often applied during the summer months at high temperatures. Some foams have experienced high temperature related sagging or running problems either at application or shortly thereafter.
It is accordingly desirable to improve the cohesiveness and high temperature stability of foams.